


Sleepover

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Sleepover antics, Trans Male Characters, i gave Minami a boyfriend too, mentioned leoji, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: It's Minami's birthday, and Guang Hong is able to visit for a few days. Sleepover fun ensues.





	Sleepover

Minami opened his arms for a hug as Guang Hong ran towards him. "Hey!!"

"Hi!" Guang Hong exclaimed. "Been a while, huh? Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks!"

Guang Hong had happened to be free for a few days, and Minami had jumped at the chance to invite Guang Hong to stay with him, especially since it was Minami's birthday.

"I got you something, but I'll give it to you later. I'd rather get out of this airport." Guang Hong said.

Minami nods, and they make their way out of the airport.

"So, how was America?" Minami asks as they're on their way back to his house. "And getting to see _Leo_?" He teased.

Guang Hong blushes. "It was fun. And, um. Leo and I are dating now." He adds quietly, seeming almost disbelieving.

Minami squealed. "Finally? That's great!"

"I know! Oh, and he and Phichit both said to tell you 'hi' when I saw you," Guang Hong added. He had recently returned to China from training in America, and, after his sleep schedule was normal again, taken a short trip to Japan.

"They could have just texted me."

"It's the sentiment."

It wasn't long before they arrived at Minami's house. Minami helped Guang Hong with his bags and they rushed inside.

After greeting Minami's family, they went straight to Minami's room.

"Wow," Guang Hong said, looking around. "You still have all these posters of Yuuri."

Minami nods. "He's amazing. And it's so nice as a trans skater to have someone like him to look up to, you know? He's so open with his gender expression."

"Yeah." Guang Hong had never been as much of a fan of Yuuri as Minami was, but he agreed wholeheartedly. While many of their peers were trans as well, it was nice to see someone so expressive in their skating.

"Speaking of Yuuri," Guang Hong said. "Your present." He pulled a small box, as well as what looked like a rolled-up poster, out of his bag and handed them to Minami.

Minami opened the box to find a bracelet. It was simple in design, and not very flashy. "It's nice."

"It used to be Yuuri's" Said Guang Hong. "He left it with Phichit on accident when he moved, and said you could have it. He kind of forgot about it."

"Wow." 

"Put it on and pose. I'll take a picture and have Phichit forward it to Yuuri. Or we could make a video saying 'thank you' or something."

"Both."

What started as simply taking a photo as a thank you for the bracelet quickly turned into a mock photoshoot. Minami and Guang Hong took turns as photographer and model.

"Do a pose! Something gay!" Minami exclaimed.

Guang Hong froze for a moment before laying on his side, propped up by his elbow, and sticking one of his legs straight up. 

Minami bursts out laughing. "Oh my god. What time is it for Leo? I'm sending that to him."

"Nooo!"

"It's cute! He'd love it!"

"Okaaay. It's like 3 or 4 a.m. for him, though, so don't send it yet." Guang Hong warned.

"I won't." Minami paused. "I said something gay, and _that_ was what you thought of?"

"I panicked. But anything I do is automatically gay anyway because _I'm_ gay." 

"Making everything gay is gay culture."

"Honestly."

"You know what else is gay culture? Sleeping with plushies past age 8."

"Hell yeah!" Guang Hong rushes to get something from his bag. He pulls a stuffed bear out with a grin. 

Minami picks up a stuffed zebra sitting on his bed. "I've had this since I was a baby.'

"Leo got me this bear a few years ago. Right before I left America my first time training there. I usually take it on trips as a reminder of him."

"That's gay."

"You're gay."

"Touchè." Minami replied. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"The Lion King?" Minami asked, knowing it was one of Guang Hong's favorites.

Guang Hong's face lit up. "Yes!"

* * *

After the movie and a meal, Minami and Guang Hong returned to Minami's bedroom.

"You never opened the other part of your present!" Guang Hong exclaimed.

Minami picked up the tube he was certain contained a poster. Upon opening it, he found that he was correct, and that it was not just a poster, but a signed poster of Yuuri.

It said:

_Happy 18th Birthday, Minami! Best wishes._

_Yuuri Katsuki_

There was also a note rolled up in the container that read:

_Happy birthday again! I look forward to competing against you this season. -Yuuri_

Minami gasped. "I'm going to do everything I can to face him in the Grand Prix Final this season! And I'm going to beat him!"

"Watch out, or I'll beat you." Guang Hong teased, though he had no doubt about Minami's claim. Whether he would actually make it would remain to be seen, but he would definitely do his best.

* * *

"What do you mean your house has a ghost!" Guang Hong exclaimed.

"Shhh, you'll wake my mom up. She has work in the morning she'll be pissed." Minami said, voice low.

It was about 2:30 a.m., and they were in the kitchen trying to get snacks without waking anyone up.

"Is it a bad ghost?"

"No, they're friendly. If they're scaring you, just say something. They'll go away."

"I'm not scared!" Guang Hong lied. "Leo told me he knew someone who had to move because of a poltergeist."

"Our ghost isn't a poltergeist. They're friendly, I promise."

"Can we just go back to your room?"

"Okay."

Once they were back in Minami's room, he said: "Leo texted me back. He says you're cute in that picture."

Guang Hong sprawled out horizontally on Minami's bed. "God. I love him. A lot. He's so sweet. And smart. He's good at everything. He tried to teach me piano when I was in America. Ask Phichit for the video in the morning if you wanna see. His hands were on mine, and I felt so warm and happy. And he's so _pretty_. And _handsome_. Simultaneously. How the fuck?'

"Have I told you I have a boyfriend, too, now?"

Guang Hong sat right up. "No!"

"We just started dating. He's so much fun. He's not a skater or anything, but he is an athlete." Minami pulls up a picture of himself and a slightly taller boy with messy ginger hair. The boy is laughing, but Minami is looking on at him with a fond expression.

"Damn, look at those heart eyes." Guang Hong commented.

"You should have seen yourself looking at Leo." 

"Touchè."

"Hey, Guang Hong," Minami said a few minutes later. "Do you think when we make animal sounds back at animals, we ever accidentally say something offensive to them?"

"Oh my god." Guang Hong almost wanted to deliberate on an answer, but he can't stay awake long enough to do so.

Minami was still awake when Guang Hong fell asleep, but not for much longer. He thought about how nice his birthday had been. How nice it was to have Guang Hong visit, and how nice Yuuri had been with those presents. He made a mental note to thank Yuuri next time he saw him in person, and drifted off to sleep with his happy thoughts.


End file.
